Where You Are
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike was sent to a higher plane after sacrificing himself to save the world. He makes a request to see Buffy one more time. Who will grant that request?


This is probably one of the weirdest things that I've ever come up with, but I just couldn't resist. Okay, the 5th season of _Angel_ never happened. That wouldn't work for what I wanted to do. I really hope this isn't too confusing. I'm sure something similar has been done before, but I like to think that my mind is a bit different. I know it's short, but this was all I could come up with. I would love to know what you guys think of it. Any comments would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did you bring me?" Spike wondered as he took in his new surroundings. 

"I brought you where you asked to go. Are you never satisfied?"

Spike turned and smiled at the woman. "I think you know the answer to that."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I put up with you. You die a couple of times and still manage to be a pig. We had one time together years ago, get over it."

"I was just kidding with you, Anya. You used to be a lot more fun when you were alive. Death has made you bitter," he teased.

"You know what? I don't even think I want to help you anymore." An evil smirk formed on her face. "Maybe I'll retire and send Esther to deal with you."

Spike's eyes bulged. "Bugger, you can't do that to me. That bint is bloody crazy. I don't even think she was sane when she was living. I'll be good, I promise."

Anya smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere."

He nodded and gazed at his surroundings again. "Where exactly are we?"

"Come on, it hasn't been that long since you've been here. You said you wanted to see her. I'm only granting your wish, but don't get used to it. You're lucky to be so well liked up there. It's not everyday a vampire sacrifices himself to save the world. You're definitely one of a kind," she explained.

"I hope Peaches got the memo. Why are we in London?"

She rolled her eyes yet again. He could be so dense sometimes. "Duh, this is where she lives now. We've already been over this."

He nodded in understanding. "Right, so where is she?"

Anya pointed to something in the distance.

Spike turned to look and would have felt his breath catch in his throat if he had any.

There she was, Buffy Summers. She was standing by the lake and feeding the ducks, the sunlight making her hair shine. It was a much darker shade than he remembered. He was still surprised that he was able to be in the sun without bursting into flames. It wasn't something that he was used to yet.

"Bloody hell, she's gotten even more stunning. I didn't think that was possible." He gazed at her for a few more minutes, then turned his attention back on Anya. "Will she be able to see me?"

Anya nodded. "She can see you, but you have to remember what we talked about. You know about the gift that the Powers gave to her, Spike. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

He nodded without any hesitation. "I just need to see her one more time. I know what I'm getting myself into, but I don't bloody care right now. I have to know that she's okay."

Anya knew that the former Slayer was obviously okay, but she just stood back and let Spike do what they were there for. She felt her heart twinge for him as he walked over to the young woman that he was still very much in love with. "I really hope you know what you're doing," she whispered, then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Spike made his way over to the vision by the water and just stared at her. It was a moment before he finally got up the courage to say anything. 

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned suddenly at his voice. A luminous smile graced her features. "Yes, it is. I always like to come here. It's so peaceful."

He nodded, feeling choked up from being so close to her. "Yeah, it is at that." He glanced down at the ducks that were waiting for her to give them more bread. He smiled and gazed back up at her. "I think you have a fan club, Buffy."

She gasped at what he said. "How did you know my name?"

Spike cursed himself and forgot that she wouldn't know him. He had a feeling that he was going to get a bloody 'I told you so' from Anya. He tried to think of something fast. "I've seen you around. You work at the children's center, right? I've done some volunteer work there."

She raised her eyebrows.

Spike was worried that she wouldn't believe him, but she only nodded.

"I don't remember seeing you around," she replied.

"Well, I don't do it all that often. So, are you seeing anyone?" He cringed at how lame that sounded, but he had an urge to change the subject.

She shook her head. "Not right now, I've been pretty busy. That was a very subtle way of finding out if I have a boyfriend."

He smiled at her answer. That was the Buffy he remembered. "You can't blame a bloke for trying." He took a step closer to her. "I have to go now, but it was really great to see you. You have no bloody idea how much."

Buffy looked at him in confusion. "Will I be seeing you again?"

Spike caressed her cheek and leaned down a little to press a soft kiss to her lips. It only lasted for a second, but it was the best kiss of his entire existence. "We'll be together again soon, love. It's not your time yet. You're finally living the life that you've always deserved. I couldn't be more proud of you." He then moved away from her and could still clearly see the confusion on her face, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

She gazed into his eyes. "Are you sure we've never met? You seem so familiar."

Spike graced her with a sad smile. "I would never forget a pretty face. Take care of yourself, Buffy." He turned and walked in the other direction, leaving Buffy to stare after him in wonder. He vaguely heard the words that she spoke after his departure.

"That has to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

He smiled until he couldn't see her anymore.

If she only knew.

Spike checked to make sure he was alone. Then like Anya before him, vanished into thin air.

**The End**

I honestly couldn't say where this came from. It was just something that I had in my head. I had a different idea for this, but I didn't write it down and just forgot. So, this was the best I could come up with. I just mainly wanted to write something else because I'm still dealing with writer's block for the other stories that I'm working on. Well, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
